Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will
"Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will" is the tenth episode of ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 184th episode produced in the series. It was first broadcast in March 14, 2012. Dan, Julian, and Chris Keller attempt to rescue Nathan. Brooke's conflict with Xavier escalates. Quinn and Clay revisit the past. Synopsis Plot Voice-over Memorable Quotes Dimitri: You know there is probably a lesson to be learned here about greed, your father dead, my friends dead. Your people my people. Only one difference, you will join them, I will not. The death, I gave him. Thus bad begins, and worse, remains behind. :"Chris Keller's too pretty to go to prison." :"Yeah, that's what I said" :"You said Chris Keller was pretty?" ::Chris Keller and Julian Baker :"There was a moment when I was lost, when they had beaten me. And I decided to beg them to let me live to see my beautiful wife, my son, and my daughter. To breathe another breath and lie in the sun and just live. But begging them wouldn't change things. It would only give them satisfaction and that I wouldn't do. No, this would be the job they carried with them for the rest of their lives. This would be the one they felt guilty about. That their older, fading selves woke up regretting in the middle of the night trying to quiet their remorse before their own deaths were upon them. So I made a decision to give them nothing. And in that moment one word came to mind... Fortitude." ::Nathan Scott :"You sure you thought this thing through, Keller?" :"What's that supposed to mean?" :"You say you want to help Haley. You have a thing for her. You have since high school." :"So?" :"So from where I stand, this is a lose-lose for you. If you don't bring Nathan back, you've failed her. If you do, you lose her anyway. Once Nathan comes home, you're out of the picture." :"So are you. Yeah, Haley told me all about it. Once Nathan comes back, you lose your family. So from where I'm standing, it's worse for you. Because I lose what I never had. But you had it. Your son, your grandkids. All of it. But here we are." ::Dan Scott and Chris Keller :"I need to believe that there's still justice, that even now in a world full of grey and spin and compromise, that if you chose to do wrong, and you prey on good people when you do, someone will stand up to you. Someone will take a stand and fight back" ::Julian Baker :"Sometimes I think we waste out words and we waste our moments, and we don't take the time to say the things that are in out hearts when we have the choice." ::Clay Evans Music *"Chameleon/Comedian" - Kathleen Edwards *"Forests" - JBM *"Leave My Body" - Florence + the Machine *"Reset" - Lucie Silvas Trivia *Although credited, Jackson Brundage (Jamie), Lee Norris (Mouth), Lisa Goldstein (Millie), and Stephen Colletti (Chase) do not appear in this episode. *When the small guard is replaced with the one that Chris later runs over, Chris asks what happened to the Marty-the-Midget-sized guy. This is a reference to his riverboat adventure with Nathan in How a Resurrection Really Feels. *When Chris hits the guard with his car and the alarm sounds, Dimitri says, "The bell invites me. For it is a knell which summons the to heaven or to hell." This is a quote from Shakespeare's Macbeth Act II, Scene I. **He quotes Shakespeare again right before getting shot: "The death I gave him. Thus bad begins and worse remains behind." This quote is from Hamlet Act III, Scene IV. *By far, this is the most violent episode of the series. Seven people are killed (four shot by Dan, one shot by Nathan, one run over by Chris, and the drug dealer dies likely from earlier beatings by Dan or possibly from being shot four times by Dimitri). Further, Brooke tasers Xavier in the heart, Julian knocks out the dirty police officer with a crow bar, leaving him unconscious and without help, and Dimitri shoots Dan, resulting in Dan's death in the following episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Xavier Daniels Category:Episodes featuring Tara Richards Category:Episodes featuring Officer Stevens